Lazos de Sangre
by Yanara-Quintana
Summary: En ocasiones me siento como la cenicienta, pero a diferencia de ella… mi padre no esta muerto y no poseo unas hermanastras, sino, solo un molesto hermano mayor, el cual parece que tuviese 10 años en lugar de 22...
1. Prólogo

**Lazos de sangre**

**Prólogo**

En la vida siempre hay grandes cambios, bueno para casi toda la gente es así, para todo menos para mí. En ocasiones cuando siento que mi vida podría comenzar a tomar un rumbo diferente… algo viene y acaba con la ilusión de un cambio favorable, ese algo posee nombre y apellido "Familia Crozack". Mi familia, así es como escucharon, ellos son quienes me obligan a retroceder en vez de avanzar a algo mejor. En ocasiones me siento como la cenicienta, pero a diferencia de ella… mi padre no esta muerto y no poseo unas hermanastras, sino, solo un molesto hermano mayor, el cual parece que tuviese 10 años en lugar de 22. Por otro lado esta mi padre Francis Crozack el hace todo lo que mi madre le dice, no sé si es para no provocarla y tener una pelea innecesaria con ella, pero por alguna razón ella siempre termina poniéndolo en mi contra, el nombre de mi madre es Beatrix Crozack, ella aparenta ser una mujer sensible y bondadosa con todo el mundo pero en el momento en que le das la espalda, vuelve a hacer la misma mujer fría que siempre he conocido, ella es todo lo contrario a mi padre, él es serio típico de un hombre de negocios, solo está en casa los fines de semana, nunca sonríe ni muestra lo que siente, yo pienso que el hecho de venir a casa le es aburrido; también está mi hermano Isaac, el solo se la pasa de fiesta con sus amistades, trae a casa a todos sus amigotes, duerme hasta tarde y cuando no le dan lo que desea hace berrinches al igual que un niño pequeño, provocando que mamá corra a satisfacerle sus deseos sin siquiera reprocharle algo por ese comportamiento ten fuera de lugar y que no es acorde a su edad.

En ocasiones tengo el presentimiento de que no pertenezco a esta familia, por que cuando hay que tomar decisiones nadie me toma en cuenta, soy como un invitado al cual nadie quiere en su casa o tal vez será que soy adoptada, esta es la pregunta que siempre formulo en mi mente.

Mi nombre es Ashley Crozack y esta es mi vida o la que yo creí mi vida…


	2. Capítulo I: La verdad

Capítulo I: La verdad

Como de costumbre me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación escuchando música, cuando de pronto escuche unos gritos que provenían del piso de abajo, así que baje el volumen de mi equipo y abrir un poco mi puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

-Le dije que se fuera de mi casa!- era mamá, pero a ¿quien le estaría hablando de esa manera?.

-No se altere señora, solo deseamos hablar con su hija- no conocía aquella voz. Pero algo en ella me hizo sentir tranquilidad.

-¡váyanse de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía!- ¿Cómo? Se trataba de más de una persona, comencé a preocuparme por mi madre, así que junte valor y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

-¡mamá! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- traté de que mi voz sonara fuerte y clara.

-¡no!, no pasa nada, quédate en tu habitación- parecía acelerada, pero no le hice caso… si subí a mi habitación pero no entre en ella solo me quedé ahí parada agudizando el oído para poder escuchar mejor.

-¡Oh¡ vamos señora dígale que baje-una segunda voz algo impaciente, la cual no sé porque, pero provoco que me irritara un poco, aun así no le tome importancia alguna.

-¡ya les he dicho que los quiero fuera de aquí! ¡ahora mismo!-la voz de mi madre iba cada vez subiendo, hasta el punto de perder su tono de voz.

-está bien… nos iremos por ahora, ¡pero esto no quedara así¡-la voz del primer muchacho se hizo escuchar para luego ser seguida del sonido de la puerta la cual pienso mi madre cerro de golpe tras ellos.

Regresé a mi habitación y mire por mi ventana hacia la calle, pude ver a dos hombres de los cuales solo podía ver sus espaldas, así no los podría reconocer , justo cuando me había dado por vencida e iba a cerrar la cortina, uno de ellos se volvió hacia la casa, sus ojos color celeste casi tanto como el cielo se encontraron con los míos provocando que me asustara y cerrara rápidamente las cortinas, me quede ahí sentada por un rato porque recordé que mi madre estaría sola abajo así que fui en su búsqueda, cuando la encontré ella estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, no me tomo atención cuando llegue junte a ella.

-¿mamá? ¿Estás bien?- no me respondió así que le toque el hombro, pero en cuanto me sintió tomó una reacción defensiva.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿qué haces aquí?- aun temblaba por la irritación que había pasado.

-eh… pensé que estarías…- realmente no se me ocurría nada que decir. -Em.… ¿necesitas mi ayuda?-

-No, ¿por qué habría de necesitar tu ayuda?- volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

-bueno… entonces… ¿quiénes eran esas personas de hace un momento y que era lo que querían?-trate de que me sonara lo más normal y cordialmente posible.

-eso a ti no te interesa, así que ahora ¡sal de mi vista!- me hecho en un instante.

No puede pensar en otra cosa durante toda la noche, no me podía explicar por qué esos hombres deseaban hablar conmigo, pero aunque piense en ello no iba a sacar información de mi madre así que lo mejor sería olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, desayune rápidamente para no toparme con mi madre ni con mi hermano, así que como de costumbre me dispuse a esperar a mi mejor amiga sentada en el porche, mientras la esperaba no pude evitar pensar en lo sucedido ayer con esos hombres, pero con el rato el sonido de un vehículo llamo mi atención, se trataba del auto de Diana, en cuanto estuvo cerca de mi casa me apresure a su lado en el auto.

-vaya cara que traes, ¿pasó algo con tu familia de nuevo?- me miro expectante, siempre la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría con mi familia. Somos amigas desde que nacimos, éramos vecinas hasta que ella se cambio… pero aun así su casa quedaba muy cerca de la mía.

-bueno… lo mismo de siempre- sonrío antes mis palabras.

-entonces ¿qué es lo que realmente te pasa?- me conocía muy bien, sabía que algo me molestaba.

Así que de camino a la escuela le conté lo sucedido el día anterior con mi madre y esos hombres, de cómo reacciono mi madre al estar a solas con ellos y de que ellos solo querían hablar conmigo pero que yo no los conocía, de lo único que no le conté fue de los ojos de aquel hombre.

-bueno y le preguntaste a tu madre quienes eran- no sé por qué pensé si debía de responder a eso o no, pero igualmente respondí.

-lo único que me dijo fue que eso no era de mi incumbencia… ya sabes cómo es- añadí rápidamente al ver su reacción.

-mmm supongo que sí, pero por lo menos los viste- solo me limite a negar con la cabeza.

Sus ojos miraban al vacio como si estuviese ocultándome algo, no volvimos a hablar del tema en todo el periodo de clases, no es que tuviésemos muy ocupadas puesto que ya no quedaban muchas clases, solo íbamos a los ensayos de graduación ya que ambas nos graduábamos de 4to medio, cuando nos juntamos para volver a casa no puede más con la intriga.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-parecía sorprendida por mí de mi pregunta.

- ¿ah?... no nada, no te preocupes es solo la tensión de que mañana nos graduaremos- me sonrió, pero algo me decía que no se debía a eso, pero no le pregunte nada más.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento un grupo de chicas llamo mi atención, pero no le di mucha importancia… pero en cuanto pase cerca de ellas alguien me llamo por mi nombre.

-HEY! Ashley, quédate ahí no te muevas- ¡oh no! esto no podía ser cierto, debí de imaginarme que solo él era capaz de juntar a tantas chicas a su alrededor, busque con la mirada de donde provenía esa voz y ahí estaba mi hermano, montando su tonta motocicleta pavoneándose como un idiota frente a sus patéticas admiradoras.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- me acerqué a él… dándome cuenta que Diana me seguía de cerca.

-mamá dijo que debía de venir a buscarte- la sola idea de recordar lo que dijo mama le parecía retorcida. (Uf que fastidio) – ella ha estado muy nerviosa desde que te fuiste, debiste de haber hecho algo muy malo para tener a mamá en esas condiciones- examino mi rostro mientras hablaba pero yo no mostré indicio alguno de preocupación ante sus palabras, por lo que pareció decepcionado. –mmm , ok sube rápido ya me canse de estar entre puros niños- con un solo gesto de su cabeza provoco que sus admiradoras (que de por cierto estaban muy bien entrenadas) se dispersaran para dejarme pasar, pero yo en cambio me gire para mirar a Diana.

-lo siento… al parecer me tendré que ir con él- me acerqué mas a ella para que Isaac no me escuchara- si algo sucede te llamare- me dirigí a sentarme tras de mi hermano en la moto, ya en mi lugar… Diana me llamo.

- Ash! No te preocupes, después nos veremos… bueno, ¡adiós!- se despidió con la mano.

-… adios – fue lo único que puede decir por qué Isaac me interrumpió.

-nos vemos Di- le había cerrado el ojo a mi amiga, ¡qué asco! pobre de Di.

-si… claro lo que tu digas- Di se retiro con cara de asco, no la culpo por su reacción.

-no deberías asustar de esa manera a la pobre-

-no sé a qué te refieres y sujétate por que si te caes no me detendré a recogerte-

Que idiota pero aun así le hice caso y me sujete con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando llegamos a casa mama estaba mirando por la ventana, pero no parecía que nos estuviese mirando a nosotros, porque no se dio ni cuenta cuando entramos así que Isaac le hablo para llamar su atención.

-mama ya hemos llegado, traje a Ash conmigo como me dijiste- pero no le contesto, nos quedamos viéndonos con Isaac y él se le acercó para tocarla.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Volvieron!- estaba muy alterada y nerviosa, al parecer se refería a los sujetos del otro día.

-eh… no mama, te he traído a Ashley como me lo pediste-sus voz tembló un poco al decir esto.

-ah… está bien, gracias querido-trato de que su rostro reflejara gratitud pero no le resulto del todo cuando se volvió hacia mi.-¡y tú! ¡Qué haces aun aquí ve a tu habitación ahora mismo!- prácticamente me ordeno que me largara. Así que sin siquiera saludarla ni mostrar respeto alguno me di la media vuelta para irme a mi habitación. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no le vería la cara a mi madre hasta que llegase papá, encendí mi estéreo y leí un poco pero después de un rato me aburrí así que decidí salir a esperar a mi padre a fuera sentada en el porche, mientras lo esperaba las luces de un auto me llegaron a la cara segándome la vista así que no podía ver de quien se trataba.

-¿papá eres tú?- nadie me respondió.

-disculpe- grite para que me pudiesen escuchar -¿podría apagar esas luces?

Entonces las luces se desvanecieron en su lugar aparecieron dos hombres que caminaban hacia mí no me moví ante su presencia solo espere a que se acercaran mas para verles las caras, aunque ya estaba oscuro, las luces de la casa podrían permitirme verles las caras siquiera.

-buenas noches Ashley- el muchacho más próximo a mí, hablo primero era la misma voz tranquila que había hablado con mi madre, así que alce la cabeza para verle mejor, parecía tener la misma edad que mi hermano, sus ojos eran azules, cabello corto y color chocolate al igual que el mío y su piel era tan blanca como la mía, pero algo en la de él la hacía brillar de una manera extraña, me puse de pie y me di cuenta de que también era mucho más alto que yo, me ganaba por una cabeza.

- lo siento pero no tengo permitido hablar con nadie- no era del todo mentira ya que eso podía poner a mamá más furiosa y nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, así que me gire para entrar a la casa.

-espera solo queremos hablar contigo- gire en 180° quedando frente a él, se había acercado cuando le di la espalda, pero cuando me disponía a responderle algo me arrastro dentro de la casa provocando que cayera al piso.

-¡les dije que no volvieran!-cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi madre les estaba gritando a aquellos hombres, ella me había arrastrado y tirado, los dos hombres estaban dentro también.

El hombre que no había hablado con migo se me acercó y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie para que luego fuese corrida de su lado por mi hermano quien se coloco frente a mi junto a mi madre, el ambiente era realmente hostil, mire a mi alrededor en busca del hombre que me había ayudado se parecía mucho al otro muchacho en su piel, pero su cabello era de color negro como la noche y sus ojos de un intenso color celeste, color que ya conocía muy bien, era el a quien había visto ese día, mi mente aun seguía pensando en aquel hombre cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- papá al fin había llegado (uff que oportuno), mamá fue la primera en hablar.

- ellos… ellos quieren hablar con Ashley- mi padre se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para luego mirar a los dos hombres y por ultimo suspirar, su reacción tuvo una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

-Beatrix, Isaac tómenlo con calma no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo, ellos solo desean hablar y eso es lo que haremos- se dirigió a mi familia primero para luego mirar a los otros.

-pe…pero Francis, qu… eee es lo que dices, ellos vinieron por ella- su voz temblaba mucho.

¿Cómo? Porque me querían llevar ¿Dónde? Y porque la reacción de mi madre a que le temía tanto, y desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por mí…

-¡pero nada! Caballeros tomen asiento por favor y… ash, Isaac quédense, esto nos incumbe a todos como familia- no había ni una sola pisca de temor en su voz, siempre se le daba bien reprimir sus emociones.

Todos tomaron asiento menos Isaac y yo, nos quedamos de pie junto a nuestros padres, papá fue el primero en hablar.

-ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez de que nos vimos-por lo que dijo me di a entender que ya se conocían desde hace tiempo pero de donde.

Hablo el mismo muchacho que me hablo en la entrada.

-lo mismo digo Sr. Crozack, bueno Ud. Ya sabe a que hemos venido… su mujer no nos ha tratado muy bien-

-estoy enterado- como era posible… ¿acaso cuando llamo por teléfono mi madre le conto todo lo sucedido? El otro muchacho de ojos celeste tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

- bueno si ya sabe por qué estamos aquí no creo necesario seguir con esto o ¿sí?- me molesto su forma de pensar.

- no creo que sea así del todo, puesto que mi hija merece una explicación, ¿no lo crees así Andrés?- así que su nombre era Andrés. Mi padre tenía razón, después de todo yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía.

-lo siento… disculpa mi impertinencia-Andrés me busco con la mirada.- pero creo…-miro a su amigo – que el indicado para explicar todo eres tu David- el aludido sonrió antes las palabras de su amigo.

-yo en tu lugar tomaría asiento-su mirada era dulce y acogedora.

-eh… no te preocupes, así estoy bien-me moría de ganas de saber que estaba pasando, pero antes de que hablara alguien llamo a la puerta.

-quien buscara a estas horas-mi madre se levantó para ir a ver de quien se trataba.-¡oh¡ hola, si claro adelante pasa- para mi sorpresa apareció en la sala acompañada por Diana, quien al percatarse de mi mirada me dedico una sonrisa, la cual no correspondí porque no sabía que era lo que ella hacia aquí.

-bueno ahora que estamos todos, comenzare… Ashley, tú has crecido viviendo en una mentira junto a ellos que llamas familia.

-a que te refieres, esto es una broma verdad- mire a mis padres- si esto es una broma les juro que…

-no es una broma, escucha lo que te tiene que decir- mi padre me corto enseguida.

-está bien… pero- mire a Diana con la curiosidad pegada en mi rostro.

-no te preocupes, por ahora escucha lo que él tiene que decir y luego hablare yo- me limite a asentir con la cabeza, ella parecía muy segura de sí misma.

-como te decía, es una mentira puesto que esta no es tu vida ni tu familia… si claro se podría decir que es tu familia- se apresuró a decir tras ver la cara de espanto que tenía-debido a que has crecido junto a ellos, pero bueno la verdad es que tú no eres del todo humana, no una normal claro.

-¡Que! ¡Te has vuelto loco!, exijo que me expliques- este tipo esta demente, dice esas cosas como si fuera lo más normal del ¡mundo!

-no te estoy mintiendo, ni me he vuelto loco, antes que todo, una parte de ti es humana puesto que tu madre lo era y tu otra mitad es… bueno… parte vampiro.

- me estas fastidiando ¿cierto?, todo el mundo sabe que esas cosas no existen.

-no te estoy bromeando ni nada, tú padre Carl es el monarca de nuestra especie-"Nuestra" especie o Dios mío esto realmente estaba sucediendo- y tu madre era una sacerdotisa que con sus poderes cuidaba de nuestro mundo, déjame decir que te pareces mucho a ella.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, como era posible, bueno siempre me pregunte si esta era realmente mi familia… pero no se me pasó por la cabeza de que realmente fuese así.

-pero si esto que me estas contando fuese verdad porque mis padres me enviarían a vivir con estas personas y no me dejaron junto a ellos-

-trate de decirle a nuestro padre que te dejase a mi cuidado pero él se negó...- quede totalmente en blanco sobre lo que acababa de decirme el seria mi hermano- si soy tu hermano mayor, pero a diferencia tuya yo soy un vampiro completo.

-ok, supongamos que te creo, porque no poseo memoria de eso- trate de sonar lo más normal posible. David respiro profundo y con un gesto me indico que me sentara a lo cual accedí.

-todo sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo, en la época que nuestro mundo estaba en paz con las diferentes colonias, todos vivíamos en armonía, pero lo que nosotros nunca sospechamos era que el hermano menor de nuestro padre se sentía abrumado. Darío estaba celoso de su poder y deseaba su puesto, el hizo todo lo posible para que la gente se volviera en contra del reino, pero obtuvo un efecto diferente del que esperaba, las personas le informaron al monarca de los planes de Darío, fue encarcelado y llamado loco por querer usurpar el lugar del monarca, pasaron los meses y el logro escapar de prisión hasta el día de hoy es desconocido como pudo hacerlo y nadie volvió a saber de el en años; nuestros padres se conocieron y se enamoraron profundamente, pero en nuestro mundo está prohibido que nuestra especie se junte con humanos por lo sufrido y retorcido que seria, aunque a ellos no les importo y nuestro padre fue juzgado por casarse con una simple sacerdotisa que esperaba a un bastardo que sería sucesor al trono, nadie nunca se imaginó que aquel bastardo terminaría siendo un vampiro completo de sangre pura paso el tiempo y cumplí la mayoría de edad junto con mi madre que te dio a luz ese mismo día, nadie sabía si eras completa como yo o eras un hibrido por así decirlo... si lo deseas puedo parar- tenia cara de póker no conocía las emociones que corrían por mi cuerpo, pero aun así deseaba saber toda la verdad sobre mi origen.

-no, sigue quiero saber la verdad- evaluó mi rostro antes de seguir.

-si tú lo dices…en la noche de celebración por tu nacimiento y el mío, Darío apareció aprovechándose de la multitud se adentró en el castillo llegando en donde se encontraban tú y mi madre-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí que la tristeza se apoderaba de mí, desee poder hacer algo por el-no nos habíamos percatado de que Lidya estaba luchando con Darío para mantenerlo alejado de ti, se dirigieron a la parte alta del castillo, nuestro padre fue en su ayuda y yo me dirigí a buscarte pero cuando abrí las puertas descubrí que no estabas sola, había un hombre junto a ti no era un vampiro ni tampoco un hombre, al parecer Darío encontró un pasatiempo mientras estuvo lejos descubrió que podía convertir a los humanos en vampiros pero no en cualquiera sino en uno fuerte y sin mente propia a diferencia de nosotros ellos transforman su cuerpo y matan hasta más allá de su sed, me batí en duelo con ese ser pero me supero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ,cuando me creyó derrotado fue hacia ti pero antes de que te tocara Andrés lo saco del camino y entre los dos pudimos lograr que retrocediera… bueno eso fue lo que nosotros pensamos, te tome y fuimos en busca de nuestros padres pero cuando llegamos fue demasiado tarde Darío había acabado con nuestra madre… y papá estaba realmente herido, Darío se retiró, pero nosotros pensábamos que su objetivo era nuestra madre Lidya… pero no era así sino todo lo contrario él iba tras de ti y como no pudo lograr su cometido mato a mamá. Para cuando mi padre se recuperó el consejo había determinado que el tenerte con nosotros amenazaba nuestro mundo… yo me rehúse claro, quería que estuvieses con nosotros más que mal éramos tu familia pero papá no lo vio así el prefirió que te lleváramos a otro lado lejos de todo en donde pudieses vivir tranquila y crecer a salvo. Fue así que recordó a su viejo amigo humano que conoció hace ya mucho tiempo pero cuando vino a visitarlo él ya había muerto y el hijo de su hijo se había casado y tenía un hijo al contarles lo sucedido su mujer se negó pero el logro convencerla de que se quedaran contigo-mire de reojo a mis padres, mi madre a diferencia de mi padre que escuchaba con la frente en alto, ella solo agachaba su cabeza.

-espera un momento-mi mente recordó algo que el menciono- si dices que tu padre vino a visitar a un amigo que conoció hace tiempo verdad- asintió con la cabeza- entonces como es posible que su amigo hubiese muerto y que el hijo del hijo de el en pocas palabras mi padre se quedase conmigo… entonces hace cuantos años pasó eso porque yo solo tengo 17 años…

- en nuestro mundo el tiempo transcurre de un modo diferente a este- fue Andrés quien contesto a mi pregunta- aun así nosotros nunca cambiamos físicamente nadie de nuestro mundo lo hace hasta cumplir los 400 años…-¡que! Ok ahora sí que creo que me he vuelto loca –

-y a qué edad se cumple la mayoría de edad…-algo me decía que no debía de haber preguntado eso.

- a los 50 años-dijo seriamente –pero a diferencia de David yo aún no cumplo la mayoría.

-¿qué edad tienen exactamente?-pregunte mirando a David esta vez.

-mmmm… déjame recordar-se produjo un silencio eterno en la sala-si no me equivoco yo poseo 79 años y Andrés…- se giró hacia el-tienes unos 47 o ¿me equivoco?- el aludido negó con la cabeza.

-estas en lo correcto en tres años más cumplo la mayoría –

-y… - ambos me miraron, no podía no hacer esta pregunta que me tenía vuelta loca-¿yo tengo realmente 17 o no?

-claro que tienes 17, no te acabo de decir que en este mundo el tiempo transcurre más lento que el nuestro… - de pronto el rostro de Andrés se puso triste-si te hubieses quedado con nosotros tendrías el doble de tu edad pero aparentarías ser una muchacha de 17 años como David y yo.

-mmm…-me mordí el labio ante sus palabras pero de pronto recordé a alguien más en esa sala que no me había dado una explicación- y tu Diana ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-bueno… yo también estoy involucrada con todo esto-mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla- por favor no te enfades no era mi intención mentirte todos estos años, mi deber era cuidar de ti –

-¿cómo ibas a hacer capaz de cuidarme? si cuando nos conocimos éramos apenas unos bebes- no daba credito a lo que me decía- no lo veo lógico.

-sobre eso- Andrés llamo mi atención- ella es menor que tú, en realidad ella tiene 15 años no 17.

-¡ósea que no solo mis padres me han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo sino tú también!-estaba realmente desilusionada-

-Ashley yo…-su voz tembló un poco

-tú nada… yo confié en ti, siempre te conté todo y tú no eres capaz de contarme todo esto-

-¡acaso me habrías creído si te decía lo que realmente eras!- me grito. No le conteste ella tenía razón hace 10 minutos había tratado de locos a David y a Andrés- lo vez tu silencio lo dice todo.

-está bien discúlpame, no debí de tomarla en contra tuya-Diana me sonrió sinceramente como siempre lo hacía cuando pedía perdón yo le respondí con otra sonrisa.-pero eso no es todo- aún se oía preocupada por mi reacción.

-¿y ahora qué? por favor no me salgas con algo más-ya no tenía fuerzas para escuchar algo como si me saldrían alas o cualquier otra cosa.

-no te preocupes no es nada sobre ti… - o que alivio escuchar eso… aun así la curiosidad me invadió -entonces que es lo que sucede, te pasa algo malo-

-no es malo… solo es que yo al igual que tu, poseo un hermano –

-¿Cómo?... y ¿quién es?-

-lo acabas de conocer- mire primero a David quien negó con la cabeza.

-David no es mi hermano, es Andrés y yo también soy un vampiro, uno completo a decir verdad-

-mis padres esperaron a que tuviese una edad prudente para enviarla junto a ti-Andrés llamo mi atención –al principio pensábamos en que debería crecer junto a ti, pero -miro a mi madre de reojo – cierta persona se rehusó, así que buscamos una familia adecuada para mi hermana y que cuidara de ella, pero a diferencia tuya nosotros la mantuvimos siempre al corriente de todo.

-pero porque…-

-ella debía avisarnos si algo extraño pasaba a tu alrededor- de pronto Andrés se puso serio- eso me recuerda David.

-si lo sé no te preocupes- David me observo antes de hablar- no te obligaremos a ir con nosotros, lo dejaremos a tu elección pero… tendrás que darnos una respuesta mañana debido a que no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. Un día aquí para nosotros equivale a un mes completo.

-no era nuestra intención que te enteraras así de las cosas Ash-de pronto Diana se puso triste.

-no te preocupes…- mire a papá- bueno y ¿ahora que pasara?

Mi padre lo pensó por unos momentos, para luego ponerse de pie y pasearse de un lado a otro

-visto lo que está sucediendo yo creo que será mejor que Uds. se queden aquí-

-no creo que eso sea posible Francis como dije el tiempo nos afecta mucho aquí, pero agradecemos tu oferta amigo mío.

-entonces ¿que es lo que harán en este tiempo?-

-volveremos a nuestro mundo y mañana volveremos- ambos se pusieron de pie y estrecharon la mano de papá- nos veremos mañana en la graduación.

A si se despidieron de todos para luego salir de casa, el silencio volvió a la sala, nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. No sabía que pensar, siempre quise irme de esa casa pero no de esta manera…

Continuará…

**Próximo Capítulo "La graduación"... n_n**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n_n...

**Escritora:** Yanara Quintana.

**Editora: **Constanza Lillo.


End file.
